


This is not my body!

by JuKaC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuKaC/pseuds/JuKaC
Summary: Italy and Naruto switch body thanks to a jutsu the Akatsuki made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not pairings, only a mention of one.
> 
> My English is pretty bad, so please forgive me for the mistakes.
> 
> Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

So, what happens when, thanks to Akatsuki, Naruto and Italy switch body?

It was a sunny day; the birds were flying across the blue sky in The Land of Fire. It was all peacefully, even for the team 7 whose were on a mission in that moment. Everything was quiet and they could easily lie down and relax a bit.

No one of them actually expected what would happen next. A white light shone and they all fell asleep on the grass.

Something similar had happened in the other world.

While Italy was in a meeting with Japan and Germany, just in the moment he left because of his hungriness, he fell down and lay on the floor. He stroked his head because of the pain and then everything went black.

In that same world, but in a different country, an English man was breathing heavily, while grabbing again his wand and trying to get those mysterious guys to leave him alone. They all had the same black cape with red clouds. In a second, they all disappeared.

“What the fuck was that!?” England sat down and tried to calm down. He didn’t know who they were or what they wanted, but he knew something DID happen.

Meanwhile, in the other world, a group of ninjas were just waking up, the first one was a pink haired woman who tried to wake his friends up as well. So were Kakashi, the second one to wake up, then Sai and finally, Yamato woke up, Naruto was the only one left.

“Oh, come on Naruto, wake up already” Sakura sat down right beside him and looked how the blond shinobi started to open his eyes.

What she didn’t expect, was him to scream as loud as he could.

“Ahh! Please don’t hurt me, I won’t do anything, please don’t hurt me!” She looked at him worried.

“K-kakashi-sensei… “She called him, and he only nodded in response.

Something was wrong.

And, we go back to the other world, where a really different Italy just punched Germany in the face without warning.

“Who the fuck are you!?” He yelled while looking for his kunai, but he couldn’t find it.

“Italy-kun, please calm down” Italy looked at the short Japanese man while sighing.

“Well, I can’t if I don’t know who you are-ttebayo” And with that, Japan knew what was wrong.

“Excuse me” Japan ran outside the building, making his way to England’s house.

When he arrived, he didn’t even ring the doorbell. He entered the house and walked around, looking for any sign of the Englishman, couldn’t finding any.

..

“Please! I give up, I give up!” Kakashi was getting more and more nervous about what had happened to his student.

It was getting out of hand.

“Naruto! Calm down!” Sakura brought water in a bottle and gave it to Naruto “We won’t hurt you, why would we?”

That seemed to calm him down a little, but he was still aware of all of their movements.

“Ve~ I guess I overreacted, you seem to be nice people”

And with that, Yamato left to look for the 5th Hokage and tell her that something had happened to Naruto.

Kakashi, Sai and Sakura convinced Naruto to follow them back to the village.

“There’s tasty food” And they had Italy running to the leaf hidden village as fast as he could, they were surprised when they saw him running on land and not jumping by the trees, but he was already weird enough to them to say something. They had to figure out what happened and -if so- bring their real Naruto back.

..

“I don’t know where I am” After a while of talking to him, Germany had called other nations -such as America, Russia, China and Romano- to see if they knew something of what had happened to Italy, but none seemed to know.

Romano insisted on go and see what was wrong with his brother by himself, and Germany allowed him knowing that even if Romano didn’t admit it, he was worried for his brother.

“Oh, shut up you fucking bastard, did you get an overdose of pasta again?” Romano looked at the blonde for answers.

“He hasn’t eaten pasta in the whole day, he keeps saying he wants ramen” He replied, sighing.

“Okay this is bad, if he wants to eat some of those weird foods of Japan instead of pasta, this is really bad, fuck” Romano put a hand on his brother’s forehead, receiving a hit on his hand by him.

“Don’t touch me-ttebayo”

“The fuck with you!”

..

Japan was ready to give up looking when he found England in his basement, but he wasn’t alone, Norway and Romania were with him, something that wouldn’t surprise him in other circumstances, but now, he knew something bad happened.

“England…?” Arthur looked at him and walked towards him.

“Japan, I need you help”

“Oh, I was going to ask you for your help as well” England stroked his forehead before grabbing one of the books he had on his desk.

“Do you know them?” It was actually a manga. Japan read a little of it and recognized what it was, and how wouldn’t him? It was one of his most popular manga around the world.

“Of course, I do, but… what happened?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out” He pointed at Norway and Romania, who were reading some more books “By the way, how did you know something happened?”

Japan looked away “Because I guess Italy switched mind with a character of that manga”

…

The group of ninjas finally arrived to the village and entered it. They all were nervous on how the people would react if they found out that something happened to Naruto, luckily, the Hokage called them immediately to her office.

“Okay, Naruto, I want you to tell me right now if this is some king of joke” She looked angrily at the blonde, who was really scared of the woman.

“Please don’t hurt me! I don’t know where I am!”

“Hmmm” She thought a little and finally sighed “What’s your name, then?”

Naruto, who relaxed a little after being asked for his name, smiled.

“I’m North Italy, but some people call me Feliciano too” Tsunade didn’t know what to answer, she had listened that name before, but didn’t know where.

“Okay, fine, I’m Tsunade, nice to meet you” She didn’t wait for a response when she turned to face Kakashi “I need you to distract him. I know that name he said, but I can’t remember where I did listen it”

“Where should we take him?”

“I don’t know, just go” Kakashi nodded and carried Italy on his shoulder to take him out of the Hokage’s office.

Tsunade sighed and immediately went to the secret library of Konoha, where all the secret jutsus, secret people and secret places were well hidden. She was looking for a book, another dimension book. Something that could give the answer of what had happened and where did that guy belong to.

…

“What the fuck did you say!?” And now, Germany was holding Romano to avoid him to hit that guy that was in Italy’s body.

“Well… I have never liked tomatoes to be honest”

“This guy is not my brother, let me go you potato bastard!” Romano was going to hit his brother if he kept saying those strange things.

“Romano! Remember that something happened to him!” And with a little-too-much effort, Ludwig could finally calm Romano down. He then walked to face Italy “Who are you?”

“I asked that first”

“I’m Ludwig, the personification of Germany” He answered and that seemed to confuse the Italian much more “Hey, I answered, your turn”

“Hmm I’m Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village”

Romano rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor.

“This is stupid”

…

“So, what are we going to do?” Japan asked, after had being told of everything that happened. England told him that those guys appeared suddenly and then they used his wand to do something with a -jutsu- but he didn’t know what they exactly did.

“I’m going to go to that place and find Italy first, so I can bring him here and make them switch again” Japan nodded and helped the other two nations to send England to that place, but before, Japan gave him a katana.

“Just in case” England nodded and took it, closing his eyes and feeling how he was being teleported to the other world.

Finally, after a few minutes, he woke up in a field, completely alone.

“I guess I will have to find the way on my own” He stared to walk, when some people surrounded him and threated him with knifes “Or maybe not…”

…

The Hokage was looking for that book when she finally found it. It was really old, maybe older than her grandfather. She opened it and started to read it, remembering that there was another dimension where there were personifications of the nations, and they also were immortal.

“So… the only way to get Naruto back is finding who he switched with” She sighed again. It was getting too complicated, she didn’t know how to do that.

She really wanted to be able to help Naruto, but there was nothing she could do.

“Let me go you bloody bastards!” Tsunade stood up and looked outside the room. Four ninjas were carrying a guy that was yelling at them too many obscenities.

“Put him down” She ordered and so they left him. She walked towards him “So… I’m guessing you’re from that other dimension -Feliciano- is from, am I wrong?”

“Oh, young lady, you’re right” He answered “I’m here to bring our nation back, if this isn’t bothering you”

“I was going to do the same thing though” She leaded the way “Come on”

England followed her and walked out the library to go look for Italy. After a while of searching, they found him at Ichiraku ramen, refusing to eat anything, something that worried the man who attended the place.

“Here you are, Italy” The Italian recognized the voice and stood up immediately to run and hug the Englishman.

“Arthur! I’m glad you’re here, ve~” He hugged tighter “I was so scared”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever” England sighed “We’re going back”

“What?” Kakashi walked towards England “You can’t take Naruto away”

“He’s not -Naruto- “England told him “And if you want your little brat back, you better let me take him to switch again”

“And where are you taking him by the way?” Sakura asked, still worried that that man could do something to Naruto.

“To my world, there’s where your brat is” He didn’t say anything more when he took out his wand and opened the portal.

The team 7, the Hokage, as well other ninjas that were passing by, looked amazed what that man had done with that stick.

“I’m going with you” Tsunade said, being followed by Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato.

England sighed, knowing that they wouldn’t give up if he told them that he didn’t want them to come.

He took Italy’s hand and walked inside the portal, with the other ninjas right behind him. It was kind of strange since he knew they were fictional characters -at least in his world- but what he didn’t know, was that they were also -fictional- for the ninjas in that world.

The portal took them to Germany’s building, where they could see Italy being chased by Romano with a big spoon. They all were kind of confused, when suddenly Naruto yelled to them to stop.

“Fratello! Don’t hit me!” And Naruto ran off the portal, hugging his brother’s leg for much Romano’s surprise.

Then he hit Naruto’s head with the spoon as well.

“You all are so fucking crazy!” Romano yelled, still hitting Naruto and Italy.

“H-hey…” England walked towards Romano, trying to calm him down “I’m going to fix this but calm down, Lovino”

The Italian nodded and -still cursing- sat down on a chair close to them.

England took out a piece of paper and his wand as well, then he started to say the spell to break the other one the akatsuki had made.

After a while, all they could see was another white light shine as the sun, and they all fell asleep on the floor.

Now the spell was broken, but they were still stuck in that world.

…

“So, they could break our jutsu” Pain told Konan, who nodded.

“We can’t go now for the jinchuuriki, can we?” Kisame complained.

Even if it’d be amusing to fight the nine tails while trying to get him, they also wanted to try a new jutsu, that would let them switch anyone’s mind with another person they wanted to. They thought of that crybaby from the other world and it worked, but it seemed that they could break it and now they had to do it again or fight the jinchuuriki.

“I guess it’s better like this, um” Deidara said “So we can fight him and get a little of fun”

“I agree” Said Zetsu.

“Shut up” Pain muttered while thinking, that that could be a good idea.

…

“I wonder why they did that” Sai told Yamato when everyone was up again.

“Same”

England was talking some things with Tsunade, while Naruto and Italy were chatting about random stuff. Sakura, Kakashi and Romano were arguing about the two worlds and Germany was trying to contact with Japan.

Finally, Tsunade stood up and walked to the center of the meeting room.

“Time to go home” She said and Naruto smiled.

“Yes! I want to eat some Ichuraku ramen!” He said goodbye to Italy and the others before putting himself beside Tsunade. The others did the same and they all stood together in the center, while England was opening another portal.

“Goodbye everyone! Ve~” Italy yelled while the white light was taking the ninjas to their world again.

“Goodbye Feli!” Yelled Naruto, being the last thing that they heard before waking up in their world.

…

“So, I hope they don’t do that again…” Norway said, being helped by Romania to put a spell to the connection of their world with theirs, so they couldn’t come back again. It’d be dangerous.

“Yeaaaah but that was kind of funny” Romania laughed while taking Norway’s hand “Okay Japan, our job here is done, we’re going on a date now!”

Norway blushed while walking out England’s house.

Japan smiled, he’d have liked if he could have met the ninjas, but he knew he could do it later. They were -his- after all.

He sat down and kept reading his favorite manga once more.


End file.
